castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Campaign
PLEASE NOTE: THIS PAGE IS STILL IN DEVELOPMENT. Chaos gems: What are they? Chaos gems are gems that can be forged into equipment slots at your Forge. Each has an Elemental power (piercing or resistance), and two random powers (see last section). Besides powers, each gem has several attributes: Form: Purely cosmetic *Crystal *Gem *Jewel *Stone Rarity: affects the quality of the bonus to each power * * * * Elemental power: affects the type of the gem. 1 at random of the following: *Fire Pierce or Fire Resistance *Earth Pierce or Earth Resistance *Wind Pierce or Wind Resistance *Water Pierce or Water Resistance Gems with Elemental Pierce can only be forged into offensive Forge slots (weapon, glove, amulet, shield, war banner, boot). Gems with Elemental Resistance can only be forged into defensive Forge slots (helmet, armor, shield, war banner). Legendary gems can only be forged to Legendary items. How to get them Chaos Gems can be obtained these ways: *Complete all tasks in a Campaign (Easy for a gem, Normal for a , Hard for an ). You can do one Campaign every two weeks; unless once you've finished your current Campaign, you use 20 FP to start another one without having to wait (since Aug. 2017). *Alchemize 1000 shards of the same type: if you start a campaign but don't do all the tasks, you will be awardedYou will get them once you start another campaign, no matter its level shards for each task you completed (Easy campaign gives Common shards, etc.). **Level 200 is the minimum requirement to perform the alchemy. *Alchemize several gems of a lower level: **3 gems can be alchemized into a gem. **3 gems can be alchemized into an gem. **4 gems can be alchemized into a gem. Tasks to be done at each level Tasks you will be asked to complete in each campaign consist of six tasks in top row, three monster tasks in bottom row. Deal damage to monsters You will be given 3 random types of monster and a certain amount of each. Deal at least the specified amount of damage to each of them. *Easy campaign: deal 5% damage. **Leftmost task: 8 kills, from pool: Lotus, Kromash, Cronus, … be completed **Middle task: 5 kills, from pool: Genesis, Corvintheus, Jahanna, Ambrosia, … be completed **Rightmost task: 1 kills, from pool: Agamemnon, Alexandra, Kessaran, Poseidon, … be completed *Normal campaign: deal 10% damage. **Leftmost task: 9 kills, from pool: Skaar Deathrune, Ragnarok, Genesis, Bahamut, Shardros, Gehenna, Glacius, Aurora, … be completed **Middle task: 5 kills, from pool: Vermilion, Azriel, Alpha Mephistopheles, Magmos, Typhonus, Fenix, Kessaran, Urmek, Lord of Darkness, Lothorewyn, Aspect of Death, Rodenom, … be completed **Rightmost task: 2 kills, from pool: Cronus Astaroth, Samael, Vargulis, Chromus, … be completed *Hard campaign: deal 15% damage. **Leftmost task: 10 kills, from pool: Vermilion, Alpha Bahamut, Alpha Mephistopheles, Magmos, Malekus, Alexandra, Typhonus, Azeron, Fenix, Kessaran, Poseidon, Urmek, … be completed **Middle task: 6 kills, from pool: Leviathan of the Deep, Leviathan of the Grove, Leviathan of the Void, Leviathan of Wrath, Svarog, Alperon, Aspect of Death, Thanatos the Reborn, Verminarch, Ogrimus, Rodenom, … be completed **Rightmost task: 5 kills, from pool: Cronus Astaroth, Samael, Vargulis, Chromus … be completed (% of damage related to the monster total life) Here is a spreadsheet indicating the damage required for each Monster: Campaigns 5% 10% 15% When you've dealt enough damage, the campaign icon will appear on the left of your name (in the list of attackers). Top row tasks Complete 6 of the following tasks (chosen randomly): Shards A Chaos Gem will only be awarded upon completion of all the tasks given to the player per campaign. However, if the player fails to complete all the tasks in the campaign, gem shards will be earned for each task successfully finished. Shard quality is awarded based on the difficulty of the campaign (i.e. a common campaign awards common quality shards) and can be saved up and used to alchemize a gem of the same quality as the shards used at a rate of 1000 shards per gem. Shards are awarded upon completion of the respective task as follows: Shards are not awarded immediately upon the timer expiring on a failed campaign. The player has to start another campaign before receiving the shards awarded from the previous one. Powers Each Chaos Gem will have 1 random power among the following Click on the min–max range to show full four coloured rows that list range by quality as can be seen in Refine. All types have same minimum and maximum amounts, defined by gem rarity. | rowspan="8" style="padding: 0px 8px;" | | rowspan="8" style="padding: 0px 8px;" | | rowspan="8" style="padding: 0px 8px;" | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Earth Pierce |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Wind Pierce |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Water Pierce |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Fire Resistance |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Earth Resistance |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Wind Resistance |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Water Resistance |} and 2 random powers among the following: | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Physical Resistance | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Base Attack | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Base Defense | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Aggressive General Boost | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | } |} |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Balanced General Boost | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Defensive General Boost | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Divine Power | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Guild Coin Bonus | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Energy to Defense | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Damage to Whirlwind | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Chance to Evade | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Health to Heal | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Chance to Polymorph | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Increase Mass Heal | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Critical Strike | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |} *Notes to include in table * - Legendary base defense of 5.36% on epic gem not sure where 8% is accurate Each power has a range depending on the rarity of the gem. *Example: a gem awarded with Physical Pierce might be +1 to +40 if Common, +41 to +80 if Rare, +81 to +120 if Epic and +121 to +160 if Legendary (please note this is just and example, not a fact) *Ranges should be given by devs as it is a hard task to discover them. If you happen to know any of them, please write it here or in the comments. We don't even know if certain amount of each range is shared (0-40, 35-80, 85-120...) Refine Refining is a mechanism introduced to allow players to reroll the values of the powers of their gems. However the powers themsleves cannot be changed, only their values. Be aware that the values can increase but also decrease. Refine Crystals Refining consumes Refine Crystals. The main way to earn them is attacking the World Monster. They are part of its loot, and can also drop when hitting (bigger stamina amounts yield better chances of earning a Crystal). They can also be earned occasionally through various Events, such as Meteorite and Treasure Island. They are also purchasable since Nov. 2018 in the Colosseum Shop for 500 Honor Points. Refining Refine can be found in game by clicking "Refine" (Facebook - web3) in the Keep tab. A list of all your gems will be displayed. Pick the one whose powers' values you want to reroll. The selected gem will be displayed in the center, its powers listed below. Refining costs 1 Refine Crystal if you choose to reroll all 3 values at once. However you may want to reroll only 2 or even 1 value, if you're satisfied with the values of the other powers. In this case, you can lock the values you want to remain unchanged by clicking on the padlock icon(s) on the left of the power description. Upon clicking the "Refine" button, unlocked power values are rerolled. They can decrease or increase. Power Values After selecting a gem to refine, its powers are listed below it. They are color-coded depending on their value: * White, the value is low. * , the value is average. * , the value is high. * , the value is at its maximum possible or near that. Check the Powers section for the detailed possible values of each power. Chaos Summon In October 2016, Phantoms were added to the game: *Phantom of Fire *Phantom of Lightning *Phantom of Shadow These new monsters each require an Orb to be summoned. These Orbs are obtained through Chaos Campaigns. For each Campaign task you complete, you will earn a certain number of points (at the moment of completion, not when you finish your current Campaign). Depending on the amount of points you gathered before clicking the "Summon" button, you will have different chances of getting each Orb (or failing and getting no Orb). Note: Clicking the "Summon" button won't directly summon the monster, it will give you an Orb, which you can then use at your convenience any time later. Hovering over the "Chaos Summon" part of the Chaos Campaign will give you this information: So depending on which Orb you want, you shouldn't necessarily wait to have enough points to have the best odds before clicking the "Summon" button. For instance, if you want a Phantom of Fire, it may be a better idea to click as soon as you reach 200 points, for a 30% chance at it. You could most likely do it 3 times in the time it would have taken you to reach 600 points for a 40% chance at it. After clicking and no matter what you got, your points will be reset to 0. To be verified: Earning points works the same way as earning Shards (quantity-wise): The amount you earn for completing a task depends on the Campaign difficulty and the type of task. Completing the Campaign also gives extra points: 300 for a Hard Campaign, ??? for Normal, ??? for Easy. So if you complete a Hard Campaign, you will earn a total of 1040 points: *6 x 60 = 360 points for the "top row" tasks *100 + 120 + 160 = 380 points for the "monsters" tasks *300 points for collecting after fully completing the Campaign Note: You can see how many Orbs you currently own in your Keep, under the "Alchemy Ingredients" section. Among other things, you can alchemize an Unbind Stone using drops from Phantoms. You can use 1 Unbind Stone to prevent the loss of a Chaos Gem when salvaging an item. Notes *Introduced: April 25th, 2016 *Refining introduced: January 9th, 2018 *Please help us to gather accurate info by filling this spreadsheet (HERE) with your data. Finding the range for each power would be very useful. *Monster tasks could probably be changed from bullet list to table |} |} Category:Features